Returning Star
by Quirkista
Summary: Katara and Sokka are Zuko's best friends (well, isn't Zuko friends with everyone, after all). Something major occurs and changes the life of everyone involved. At first, the population of their small town are shell-shocked. However, life continues. Someone returns. Is this a good thing or bad? Will there be some Zutara love involved? Well, go on and read this fanfic to find out .
1. Surprise and Excitement

**Well, I decided to write this new fanfic. Hopefully, you will all like it. Please read and review for a new chapter. If you review, I know you want another chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Otherwise, Zuko and Katara would have ended up together.**

I always thought that all the jocks were the same. And who would blame me? They did everything together. I swear, they are like a pack of girls sometimes. Actually, please make that all the time. Do you see where being polite gets you? In this world, politeness apparently doesn't get you anywhere nowadays.

I am about to tell you the story of my life. Please, if you fall asleep from boredom, try not to snore. I would appreciate it, thanks.

Anyway, it all happened sixteen years ago when I was pushed out into this world, screaming and crying.

Would you honestly blame me, if you had to spend all your free time with the people I go to school with? I hope not, because at the very least, I would feel like telling you all about my extraordinary life. Did you sense the sarcasm there?

As I said, I was pushed into this world, screaming and crying. I will spare you the details (this is your cue to scream "Thank you" from the rooftops), but I can tell you there was a whole load of blood.

I was quite heavy, weighing in at eight pounds. It seems like life was preparing me, to be well-cushioned. No, I am kidding. I was always a slim-ish child, up until puberty. Then, I think life wanted to piss on my parade and I became all curvy.

Guys began to notice me, at the tender age of thirteen. I wasn't ready for it. I don't mean admiring glances, no, that would be far too kind and decent of the Neanderthals.

No, they resorted to stealing my clothes(I don't know who had the brains to come up with, such an elaborate plan, it is beyond their brain power capacity, to be quite frank), so when I returned to the changing rooms after PE ended, to change back into my regular clothes, I was unable to obviously change.

As a result, I had to stay in my tiny sports shorts and sports bra. It was a highly uncomfortable experience for me. The jocks (or Neanderthals, as I like to call them) would then make obscene gestures at me.

And it wasn't just me, if you think I am looking for sympathy. Practically every girl in my grade, had to suffer this constant humiliation. We resorted to actually hiding our clothes, so the boys were unable to steal them.

Eventually, this humiliation stopped and life went back to normal.

Before this began, my best friend was a boy by the name of Zuko. Even then, he was attractive, beyond what any other nine year old boy would be.

He was a constant source of affection for all of the girls and especially my female friends.

He was charismatic, funny and best of all he was unbelievably athletic. It seemed like he had it all. He knew all of my secrets and also, in return, I knew all his secrets (not that he had many).

It seemed like we were to be friends for years to come. He was friends with my friends and I was friends with his friends. So basically, everyone was friends with everyone else.

Sokka, my older brother, approved of him and that was a strange day, because Sokka never approves of anyone I am friends with. He believes that nobody is good enough for me. He has this ridiculous notion, that Zuko and I would become a couple in a couple of years.

I scoffed at this notion. However, Sokka just smiled.

"You will understand when you are older."

I was nine, when he said this and any thought of boys that involved anything more than a friendly hug was beyond my comprehension.

Sokka was ten, only a year older than me, and it annoyed me, that Sokka was acting all high and mighty.

Sokka was sporty even back then, and Zuko was always on the same team as Sokka. You see, Sokka and Zuko are in the same grade as each other and are the same age as each other also.

Sokka was also best friends with Zuko, growing up. It was tough being siblings and having the same best friend, because at times we didn't get on with each other and would drag Zuko into our little conflicts.

I am probably confusing you beyond return by now. Maybe I should start at the beginning again.

When I was born, during the nineties, the world was going through a technological revolution. This didn't bother me. How was I to know, that when I grow up, I won't know anything other than a world filled with electronics. I wouldn't experience how life was like before the widespread use of technology. What a relief!

Actually, a few minutes after I was born, a (huge!) mobile phone was placed into my hands. Apparently, (unknowingly), I pressed a few buttons and called the local pizza delivery service. My family still tease me about it, until this very day.

I had a normal and happy childhood.

My mom enjoyed dressing me up in fairy costumes, for every occasion. She believed every occasion, no matter how insignificant it was, was an opportunity to get dressed up. She never had an off-day. She loved fashion, not the stick insect part of it, but the creation process. She wasn't a fashion designer herself, yet she appreciated the hard work put into the designs and whatnot.

She was a caring person. She cared for the disabled and people with auto-immune diseases, specifically. How ironic. My mom was diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis. She is extremely weak, but at the moment she is stable. She has only had Multiple Sclerosis (as far as we know) for about five years. We are all very worried about her.

My dad is an active person. He is very enthusiastic about all sports-related subjects. This was the reason why he became a gym teacher at the high school, I now attend. He is the coach for the guys football team, basketball team and wrestling team.

He has a strict rule for all his players. They are not allowed to date me. They are barely allowed to look at me. Who knows why? Well, I sure don't!

One day, something happened that changed the whole town. It changed each individual. We became cynical, wondering about life. Our whole mind-set changed within minutes. This occurred when I was twelve years of age. This was near the start of my torment.

Everyone changed. The boys became nasty. The adults didn't notice, because they were too shell-shocked. Everyone was shell-shocked. We didn't quite know, what to do with ourselves.

Our town is quite small, with a population of ten thousand. Anything that happens, and I mean anything that happens, is known within minutes. And this was big(and shocking) news.

Every night, I cried myself to sleep, unable to help myself. Sokka often came into my bedroom, to comfort me. I could tell that he was crying also. This scared me even more. Sokka, being my older brother, I always expected him to be strong and he was, so to say that even he was crying petrified me.

Two years later, the person who was involved with all the trouble finally returns.

**Please read and review. I would really appreciate it, if you would review. I am sorry this chapter is so short. If you review, I will update a new, longer chapter. Also, if you want to know what has just happened, review and tell me your honest opinion. I love honesty and I love reviews, so please put me out of my misery and review. Otherwise...let's just say that it is not a pleasant sight. I would cry in a corner.**

**Thanks for listening (?) to me rambling on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. The Prodigal Son

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

I wake up to the noise of the door bell ringing, and to the searing light of morning sun burning my eyelids. I am absolutely exhausted and in no mood to answer the door. I would probably bite the head off the poor soul, as vengeance. I decide to kindly allow Sokka, to answer the persistent ring of the doorbell.

"Sokka! Sokka! I know that you are there! Answer that door, or else something very bad will happen to you!"

Slowly, my bedroom door opens and Sokka sticks his head in, only enough for me to see the tip of his red nose. Believe me, you do not want to be around Sokka, when he is in any way sick. It is disgusting, to say the least. Right now, he is driving me insane with his stupid cold. He constantly sneezes on me, and if it is not on me, it is all around me. A shiver goes up my spine, at the very thought.

"Batara, why can't you go get the door? I am the invalid."

At that, I snort. Sokka is the dramatic one, in our house. You would swear, that he is dying, instead of the sniffles.

"Batara? Really? Sokka, that couldn't seem natural! And the invalid, please! You have a mild case of the sniffles, not pneumonia. Now get off your ass and answer the fucking door!"

"Alright, alright. You only had to ask!"

Dear God, do you see what I have to deal with, day in and day out?

I listen as Sokka walks down the stairs and opens that wretched door. Wait a minute…does he sound surprised? And happy? My curiosity gets the better of me.

I get dressed to the soundtrack of Sokka's squeals. Actually, it sounds just as bad as you would expect. I can't sugar-coat for you, because it really sounds terrible. I rush down the stairs, crashing into something hard. Or someone. It takes me a few moments to realise who it.

"Katara!"

He gives me his usual bone-cracking hug.

"Zuko! I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I can't believe it! But…you, you left. You were attacked!"

Zuko chuckles. My heart thuds in my chest at the sound.

"I think we all know, that I can look after myself. I have proven that, at the very least."

I scrutinise Zuko. There he is, standing in all his gorgeous glory. He towers over me, and even over Sokka. He is muscular. Someone takes care of himself. His face is breath-taking.

"Katara, are you finished looking at my face yet?"

I blush bright red. Okay, how shall I play this? Laugh it off? Or laugh? Mmmm… I think that I should lie.

"No,no, no. I was looking at the wall, behind your head."

Zuko begins to smirk.

He doesn't believe me. I wouldn't expect him to, because I am a terrible liar. And to be fair, I was staring at him. But I haven't seen him in years, nobody has. I just can't help myself. My eyes keep scanning his face. I have missed him so much, and I don't know for certain why he left, because nobody does. If he was going to tell anyone, he would tell me first. I was his best friend. I loved him as a friend. However, I always liked him a little more than a friends should like their friend. Believe me, if your best friend was injured badly and left town without telling anyone, especially their best friend, you would be distraught. I cried for nights on end. I don't think that I can keep those tears in for much longer.

"I was looking at a particularly interesting piece of wall."

Zuko begins to laugh and turns around to face the wall. He begins a thorough investigation of the wall. Zuko was always such a joker. When he faces me again, he has such a broad grin plastered across that gorgeous face of his. I sigh. Hopefully, Zuko didn't hear that.

My lucky streak has definitely run out, because Zuko is smiling broadly. I think that he heard me... Okay, that was awkward. Now, time to change the subject.

"How about a gastronomical delight?"

"Ah, the humble oatmeal."

This is a running gag, between Zuko and I, well until he left. I can't believe that he still remembers, after all, he left five years ago. We bonded over our many et hates, which includes oatmeal. I mean, who likes oatmeal? It is tasteless, and looks questionable. To be quite frank, it looks like a cranium. Who in their right mind would eat it?! And, if you were to say that you are a fan of oatmeal, I would question your motives and call the FBI saying that we have a major, international criminal on our hands.

It makes me happy, that Zuko still remembers all our little antics as children. It means that they were just as special to him, as they were to me.

"Well, lead the way. Don't tell me you have forgotten the various corridors and dungeons, that make up my house."

"Wait a minute, I need my map."

And then he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a folded up piece of parchment.

"Is that what I think it is?"

If it is what I think it is, then I am really at a major risk of blubbering like a baby right now.

"Yes, it is the map that we made, on that summer day of '04."

I roll my eyes, '04? Really? Then I realise what he said. My eyes begin to well up. Zuko looks concerned.

"Kat, are you alright?"

"Oh, I am fine. I just got a hair, or maybe a brush stuck in my eye."

Zuko suddenly moves even closer to me, and gently wraps me in his arms. In those muscular, glorious arms. Okay, I am beginning to sound like a crazed maniac, but that is what his arms turn me into. A crazed maniac. How saddening.

I openly cry, and cry, and cry, and you have guessed it, cried some more. Until, I am no longer able to cry, because frankly I need to get some fluids into me. I feel severely dehydrated, but I also much better.

"Zuko, I missed you so, so much. You would never believe how much."

"I know Kat. My life just didn't feel right, when you weren't there. I am never going to leave you like that again."

I grow concerned. He was in danger, he needed to leave.

"Zuko, you would have been killed if you stayed. As it was, you were nearly killed. I would have preferred that you were safe, than harmed."

Sokka walks out of the living room, along with Dad.

"Ah Zuko, you have returned at long last. You were missed by everyone."

"Ah stop it sir, you are making me blush."

"Zuko, I thought that I told you to call me Hakoda, or Koda if you want to."

"But sir..."

"Zuko.. come on, say it with me. Ha-Ko-Da."

I think Zuko eventually decided to give in, and this is a major step, because Dad has been trying to get Zuko to call him by his name for years.

"Okay, Hakoda."

The beam on my Dad's face, tells me everything that I need to know. My Dad accepts Zuko as part of our family, even though his own family didn't accept as part of their family. Well, aside from Iroh, of course. And we all know what Iroh is like. He is a jolly, old fellow, to say the least. But Iroh wasn't in America, when everything changed for Zuko. He was in Afghanistan, along with his son Lu Ten. That story didn't come with a happy ending. Iroh still blames himself.

Nobody else blames, only himself. It wasn't his fault. It was never his fault. He loved Lu Ten, even more so after the death of his wife. Iroh had a sad life, but by looking at him, you wouldn't think so. Iroh inspires me, and he inspires Zuko. Iroh always loved Zuko as a son. It was unfortunate that Iroh wasn't in America. If he were, Lu Ten would have been in America and he wouldn't have died. That is why Iroh blames himself.

**So, I need ten reviews before I update again. I am sorry, if that seems demanding, however I need some motivation. Sorry for being pushy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review. :D**


	3. Orang-utans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Thanks to cookiea2b3, AvatarTonks13, Ebony Scarlett, Aipom4 Olive Tree Hugger, Sarahplainntall, BloodyCrystalHeart, Safis Grin andI'Mpossible12, trevortni, krixxcross, the One that Speaks her Mind Blackwidow927 for your reviews.**

**I am sorry that this chapter, frankly, is terrible. I apologise, but I have been really busy with a school show and I am trying to catch up with homework. **

**This chapter is in Katara's POV. Please take part in my poll on my profile page.**

"And Iroh, where is he?"

"Oh, he is in Kazakhstan right now. He is due back in about a week. I live with Iroh now."

"Where you in Kazakhstan the whole time?!"

Zuko looks at me in utter astonishment. I guess that I screamed. I don't blame the poor guy. But I just want to know, where he has been this whole time. Is that so wrong? He hasn't been around me for quite a while, and usually people need to spend a large amount of time with me to adjust to my sudden moments of loudness. Does that make sense? Well, in general , I tend to be quiet, but I do have moments where I am almost screaming. I don't even notice that I am doing this. It isn't a bad thing obviously, if say you are hard of hearing like my grandmother but otherwise, people become slightly disfavoured with me afterwards.

You see this all began when the nightmares were at their most realistic. I had this recurring nightmare that Zuko was being taken from me over and over and over again. And I would scream at the top of my lungs, when he was taken from me yet again. Nothing changed, and frequently, those nightmares come back to haunt me. Until now. Hopefully, Zuko's return will stop the nightmares since the nightmares began because of him in the first place.

"No, I wasn't in Kazakhstan the whole time, I went travelling around the world. I had some new experiences. I learnt that my dad is an asshole, and that I just wanted to believe, when he said he would love me, if I acted like Azula. You know, being an prodigy. But I can't. Azula was born like that, and no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to compare to her, in my father's eyes. I have a psychiatrist, I don't need him as much as I used to. He has helped me a lot. And I don't want to be like Azula now, mostly because she is totally ape-shit crazy. And I have seen apes, when I was in Borneo, so I know from experience. Their behaviour is scarily similar. It really is."

"You were in Borneo, and you didn't tell me? Or sent me a postcard? You know that I want to be a zoologist, and that Borneo is number one on my list of countries to visit. And you know that orang-utans are my second favourite animals, after bisons."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I feel so guilty. Of course, he wasn't in Borneo for much pleasure. It wasn't a vacation after all. He was mostly there for respite. And of course, he couldn't any form of written or oral communication, because his dad ran the biggest spy headquarters in the world, before his arrest. His dad wasn't actually a spy.

Zuko hangs his head. Oh, the poor soul, who also happens to be extremely attractive. I feel like such a bitch for screaming at him. I know how hard it was for him, because it was hard for me as well. I mean, he was in the house, the night the arsonist attacked.

The arsonist, who turned out to be his dad. After it happened, and the trial was on-going, it was proven that Ozai had more than a few screws loose, and he was sent to the best psychiatric unit in the country. I mean, who knew that Ozai, king of the mentally unstable, sadistic bastards, needed to be sent to this unit. Everyone apparently.

J'espere que tu excuses mon francais. But after the scary events that occurred, I curse more and more often. It really shook me. And I was one of the last to find out, because Zuko didn't want to scare me. Too late, I was scared. I was so scared that afterwards, I questioned everything I my life for months and months on end.

I knew his dad was evil, but I didn't realise he would do that. He made sure everyone was out of the house, before he threw gasoline around the perimeter of the large house. And then he lit a match, and set the house and the surrounding area on fire.

Zuko only woke up, because he smelt a strange aroma, and realised it was smoke. He crawled out of bed, and placed a wet cloth over his mouth. If he hadn't done that, he would have been overcome by the smoke, and he would have died.

Tears prick at my eyes, threatening to spill over onto my cheeks.

Seeing my face, Zuko gently hugs me. That is another thing, he seems so tough, but he has this gentle side as well. And it makes me fall even more hopelessly in love, knowing this.

"It's okay Katara. Whatever you are upset about, it isn't worth your tears. Let's sit down and have breakfast. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"That would be nice, Zuko. I have forgotten how sweet you are."

"Don't tell anybody. My reputation is on the line."

Even after all this time, Zuko can still make me laugh like I am eleven again. He has this really dry sense of humour. It occurs to me that if we had powers, fire would best suit him. I am only speaking hypothetically here of course. It is very ironic, because Zuko doesn't care about his jock reputation. He is the type of guy, that gives money to homeless people and feeds lost kittens.

But he is really sexy when he is in the zone. Okay, this isn't the best time, I get it.

"Come on, you can have some oatmeal."

"Yes, I have been waiting for this moment. I can't wait to savour the sweet taste of the delicious oatmeal."

Okay, that was slightly overboard. Apparently, Zuko thinks so as well raising an eyebrow at me in mutual understanding.

I have never felt so comfortable around anybody. Wow, this plot really has to start moving its ass. After a speedy breakfast, filled with a lot of banter and chat, I am now pleasantly full, both with laughter and food. Now I can't possibly laugh anymore, otherwise I am sure to burst.

And now my attention is back to the problem at hand.

"First day of school Zuko. Can you handle it?"

As I watch Zuko's lips stretch into a delightful smirk, I feel my insides dance. Okay, I really have to get a life.

**Please read and review. Thank you all so much! I appreciate all your reviews! :D**


	4. Jealousy

I keep sneaking glances at Zuko during the car ride to school. Every few minutes, it is like a magnet pulling me towards Zuko's face.

Sokka offered to drive, mainly to show off his 'mad' driving skills to Zuko. Why the quotation marks around mad you ask? Well, he is so busy talking that most of the time; he doesn't keep his eyes on the road like he should. And this isn't just a once off occasion. It is becoming increasingly frequent.

"And Suki, my girlfriend is amazing. You will love her."

"Sokka, I am not supposed to love your girlfriend, mainly because she is your girlfriend. You are supposed to love her. We have gone over this a million times in the past half hour."

This conversation is as old as the dinosaurs and just as boring. That sounds terrible. I have nothing against the dinosaurs really. They are cool. But Sokka has been talking about Suki for ages now. Suki is really nice, and while Zuko was gone, we got really close.

I glance at Zuko again. I am really taking the piss now. He is going to notice soon.

"Katara, you have been watching me for the past half hour. Just spit it out. You are my best friend-"

Just then, Zuko is very rudely interrupted by Sokka.

"Hey, I thought that I was your best friend!"

Oh Sokka. You aren't five. Come on. Luckily, I am spared the need to reply, because we arrive at school. The front lawn is packed with people hugging and laughing. To me, it is just one giant mass of faces. I search desperately for my friends. And then I look back at Zuko. Even if I don't find them, I have Zuko. My best friend.

Zuko seems reluctant. I wouldn't blame him. He has been so much, and everybody at Halo's High knows everything there is to know about him. The convenient alliteration doesn't describe the people at my school. They don't wear halos. If anything, they need devil tails.

"Come on Zuko, it will be fine. You will be fine like always."

Zuko has nothing to worry about. He is gorgeous. He is smart. He is kind. He is athletic. He is the nicest guy I know. And… I love him. But he can't know. Not now, anyway. It is too early. He has only just arrived back, and I want us to stay friends.

"Hello Zuko!"

Who is that? Black hair…yeah, after that I don't really care what she looks like. Is that Mai? The chick that is perpetually sulky and moody and every other kind of negative adjective ending in y.

"Oh, hey Mai."

"Zuko, you remember me? So do you want to go out with me?"

No! No! No! This can't be happening!

When Zuko is just about to answer, I interrupt.

"Sorry Mai, but Zuko promised me that he would go bowling with me."

"I did?-"

Noticing my glance, he quickly changes his tone.

"Oh yes, Mai. Sorry I did!"

"How about next Tuesday?"

This time it is my chance to speak. I am going to act all sugary and sweet. Hopefully, I will give her toothache.

"Oh sorry. We are going bowling all week."

"I am sorry that I asked!"

"Oh Mai, you should be sorry. Come on, Zuko. Let's go."

Is this going to happen all day? I am already exhausted and it is only eight am.

"What was that about Katara?"

"Oh Zuko, I want to go bowling. That's all."

I am so jealous right now. I can't believe that Zuko is this oblivious. Then again, he is a guy.

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! 50 reviews! :D**

**Please read and review :) Give me something to look forward to while I have to walk up a mountain :O**

**Your reviews make me smile and do a happy dance. I better not do my happy dance in the hostel, or else quite a few people will need therapy :)**

**Once again, I am so sorry!**


	5. Watermelons

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Wheels4TheOneTrueGod, zutarianbelieber, RandomBlondeWriter93, Nikikeya, WildCitrusSunflower, I'Mpossible12, Coffeelover222, and Plotbunny Chariot for your reviews.**

**I am suffering major writer's block. The following chapter is extremely short and terrible. I will continue from where I left off, but right now it would be a major monkey off my back if I update this now. Please don't be mad. I am not holding chapters back because of reviews. To be quite frank, you guys are awesome. Please don't hate me.**

After an awful day consisting of helping Zuko escape crowds of fan-girls, I am exhausted and I am not to be missed with. I am a total bitch when I'm tired. Beware. We have an angry, jealous hormonal teenage girl on our hands. Run while you can.

Okay, but seriously let me give you the synopsis of my day.

8:02am: Run into the school with Zuko trying to hide in the janitor's closet, because of the mob.

9:00am: Uh-oh, we have a problem. Where is Zuko gone? Oh there he is. Right beside the school slut looking decidedly uncomfortable. Her hand is creeping towards his pants. But he does look slightly turned on. You can't do that! He can't control his urges. He is just a boy, for heaven's sake. Oh hells no! This is not part of the script!

9:02am: Mutilate school slut. Okay, this is a slight exaggeration. I didn't even touch her, but merely shot daggers with my eyes. If I could, I would have shot daggers with my hands as well. But apparently, that is against the law.

12:00pm: Just over three hours since I promised that the next girl to touch Zuko in an appropriate place…. Well, let's just say that she will end up at the bottom of a pool, very confused.

3:00pm: My own little version of hell is over. Finally, I can escape and soothe my tarnished nerves with eucalyptus oil.

Do you see? There is a pattern developing here. Girls, Zuko, me annoyed and ready to kill a watermelon. Zuko is staying at my house until further notice, so things should be interesting.

Wait, did the door bell ring while I was ranting?

**Please read and review! I will try to post a proper chapter tomorrow! I am sorry that it is so darn short :(**


	6. Slobbering

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. **

**Thanks to I'Mpossible12, mev97ellie, Perfect Disasters, PearLynn, CJ-T-Bone, Lily-whitePrincess, PlotbunnyChariot, and Rainproof Coyote for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV.**

I guess that I better go answer that, as much as I would prefer to simply lie on my ass, hoping that someone else will get inspired and open the door instead. After a good few minutes, I realise that just was wishful thinking and I drag myself off my warm, cosy bed and I hurtle myself down the stairs. I am not in the mood right now. Why are some girls so easy, slobbering over Zuko all day? It was absolutely sickening. And I can assure you as much as I like Zuko; I am not going to act like a brain dead bimbo around him.

"Dad! Sokka! Why couldn't you open the god-forsaken door? I don't appreciate your little antics; the least you can do is answer the door. I mean, I have lost track on the amount of times I had to open the door when I was otherwise preoccupied. For instance, the time that I was in the shower and when I answered the door, my towel fell down. It's disgraceful! And you aren't even listening to me?!"

Yeah, I am kind of ranting. Well with a dad and brother as laidback as dad and Sokka, sometimes they really get under my skin because I have to be the responsible one. What if it was something important? I can never just leave the phone or the doorbell ring without my intervention. What if my mom needs to go to the hospital or the retreat home so my dad can get a break for a while, because it can be hard work looking after my mom? My mom can be so mischievous sometimes, but she doesn't truly release her mischievous side until she leaves for the retreat home. I hate it when people see my mom in her wheelchair and take pity on her. They don't see the person beneath the illness, beneath the Multiple Sclerosis. And she only uses the wheelchair, when Sokka goes on a bender and loses everything at the drop of a hat. He has a terrible memory. Now that I think about it, he loses her cane a lot.

But what I am saying is that there is more to her than MS. She is still a person and she absolutely hates it when people act differently around her. She wasn't like that when she worked in the nursing home so she didn't expect to be treated this way either.

"Ah, Katara! Give you father a break. He has no excuse. He is just lazy."

Oh mom. At first, I thought that she was giving out to me. I should have known that she was kidding. She doesn't appreciate my dad and brother's laziness either.

Anyway, the person at the door is becoming increasingly determined. The knocks at the door reflect the pounding inside my head. Now I have a headache. Great, now I can safely say that this was the best first day back at school ever.

Quickly, I click open the door and promptly my mouth drops open. Yum, I think I taste a fly. Tasty, now I can add it into my salad as dressing. Lucky me.

Standing there is Iroh, kind, gently, wise, funny Iroh, Zuko's uncle and his only mentally stable family member.

"Well, hello Katara dear. I suppose Zuko told you?"

And he bows in front of me. I am flustered, shocked, confused, flabbergasted, astonished… The list can go on and on. Oh not the bowing. I can see your confusion. But no that isn't what surprises me; Iroh is an old fashioned soul. I am used to such actions from him. I mean, I am shocked because I wasn't expecting Iroh to suddenly show up on my door with his bowler hat in his hand and bowing in greeting. He is supposed to be in Kazakhstan. Nobody ever expects that and if you do, you are clearly lying. Iroh seems to notice my look of astonishment. Well, he isn't dim. He was bound to notice my gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"Oh, I forgot. I didn't tell Zuko because I wanted to surprise him. I left the army; they weren't fulfilling my fatherly needs even though I haven't been a father per say in quite a while. But if you think about it, everybody is a bit of a mother and a father, philosophically speaking. We can a bit of both really. Different traits, different perspectives, do you know what I mean?"

My brain is hurting me. What on earth did he just say and why can't I comprehend basic English right now? What is he talking about?

"Please excuse me sir. It has been a long and very trying day at school, and I simply can't even begin to understand what you are telling me. Please could you speak in one syllable words?"

I didn't even realise before how tired I actually was. I didn't realise how morally shattered I was. And at this present moment, all I want to do is lie on my bed and cry myself to sleep. That sounds really sad, doesn't it?

Immediately, Iroh's expression changes from one of high anticipation to one of a consoling nature.

"Oh, I am very sorry indeed. I didn't mean to confuse, even though I am quite good at it."

"Oh, that's fine Iroh. Please come in. Do you want a cup of jasmine tea? I bought a new box a couple of hours ago. It can't possibly be gone already."

"You're a very gracious young lady. And I will of course accept your offer."

As if he would refuse the offer of tea. He loves tea as much as life itself. Abruptly, Zuko rushes out of the adjoining room and throws himself on his uncle. It's shocking to see a sixteen year old who also happens to be over six foot, to suddenly show this amount of affection. It's heart wrenching. I smile to myself. Now, the whole family has returned.

**Please read and review. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages and I am sorry that this chapter is so short! **

** blog/sokkaelbowleechwhere I finally got a tumblr account! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can assure you the next chapter will be much longer! :D**


	7. Sentimental Greeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to thebewilderedhorse, Midnight4568, FireLady001, PlotbunnyChariot, WildCitrusSunflower, Rainproof Coyote and I'Mpossible12 for all your reviews.**

Uncle Iroh is on the brink of tears. I can't see Zuko properly from my position, but I bet that if I could, Zuko would be trying to hold back tears as well. And I know that even though Zuko tries to act all tough most of the time, he is my best friend and as all best friends know, your friendship is so strong that you could practically detect any hint of sadness, even if you aren't in the same country.

Okay, this is a slight over statement, but I don't really care. A girl can exaggerate, can she not?

I am nearly on the brink of tears myself, this moment is so bitterly sweet that even the stoniest of heart would collapse in a pile on the ground and cry for hours on end. But the tears shed would not be due to sadness, but due to over whelming happiness. Have you ever felt so happy that you actually cry?

It's like time has stood still and subsequently moved in slow motion, as Zuko runs to hug his Uncle.

This is truly touching and as a tear slowly makes the journey from my eye to the ground; my mother appears with a giant smile on her face.

"Iroh! How lovely to see you!"

She is sitting serenely in her wheelchair, speeding towards Iroh. She always had a soft spot for him. As my mom and Iroh hug, I watch as Zuko brushes the tears from his face as if they were cinnamon drops.

"Are you okay, Zuko?"

His golden eyes shimmer through his tears.

"Yes, Katara. I have never been better. I missed him so much. I…I just can't believe it."

And then Zuko grabs hold of me, as he hugs me, the tears still falling from his eyes. If you listen, you can hear my heart breaking. I had no idea. He seemed so calm and happy this morning. But now, I realise that Zuko wasn't completely himself this morning. But now, I see the old Zuko. The happy, confident, loveable Zuko.

My Zuko.

**Okay, I know. I know. Terrible chapter. Short. Terrible. I get it. :( **

**Please read and review. I would have improved the overall standard of this chapter, but my wisdom teeth are killing me. So please read and review. That is the best medicine :)**

**Thank you so much! You guys are the best! :D**

**And I promise that the next chapter will be longer (not like that will be hard, right?) :)**


End file.
